The Fire Within
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: This story will be centered around the eldest child of King Aries of Mars Hinokami. Hinokami, who was supposed to be the next General of War lost his way after fighting a Saiyajin, now its the Saiyajin who is helping him "find his way back home".
1. Redheads

Hey people! It's me Uzume here and I'm finally writing one of the stories that I promised to write! This is another crossover between Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z and Gundam Wing. And I will try my hardest to not make this story as morbid as The Birth of Chaos. My life has gotten better so my stories will be a lot happier! Now here is the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or DBZ. The only things I own are Amaranth, Ishtar, and the name Kage!

**Thisismyborder~!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()**

A red headed Martian is rare. To have one is seen as a blessing on Mars and is the highest honor a family would ever have. Mars, like Jupiter and Uranus, is a male dominated world. Women are not seen as weak; in fact it is seen as an honor to be female, for it is a female that takes up the mantel as Sailor Mars, the senshi of fire and passion. For a woman to be the General of War was something that was never thought of, something that would never be uttered. That would soon change, it all started when **HE** attacked, and ended with the Silver Millennium falling.

Who am I you ask? I am Prince Hinokami of Mars. I am the eldest son of King Aries and Queen Amaranth, and I am the General of War for the future Queen Serenity. Or should I say would have been, had I not left my destined path to follow my own desires and succumb to temptation. Normally the eldest of the royal children would become the heir to the throne, and heir to the powers of the senshi of Mars. Two problems with that though, I was male, and it was prophesized that I would be the best fighter and general that Mars would ever see; that I would be the one that would keep Serenity on her throne. And that with me as the General of War a new era would be seen. For years I followed that destined path and even accessed the fabled blue flame at the age of six.

*~*Flashback*~*

I sat there watching my father train with his invisible partner in the training room of the Moon Palace. It was like a dance to me, so beautiful and majestic. I watched as he called on the blue flame and began using it with his kantana. I had always wanted to learn how to do that. But I was confined to a bokken for the time being and those could catch on fire if you tried that.

I heard a low whistle and turned around to see my Uncle Hades. "Wow Aries! It never gets old seeing you do that! And after all these years you still got it!"

I saw my father smirk, "Of course Hades you baka! I unlike you am not weak!"

Uncle Hades just waved him off, "Whatever man!" He then turned to me, "I see you've got Hinokami following in your footsteps! Look at you! I hear you are getting better and better with your fighting little one!"

I nodded quickly and smiled my little gap toothed smile, "YEP! I wanna be just like Papa when I grow up!" Uncle Hades smiled a little and patted my head ruffling my red hair. "Now we don't want you to be exactly like your Papa! We wanna keep you nice!"

"And what is that supposed to mean Hades?" My father growled out while menacingly toward the braided man.

"Uhhh…Nothing Aries!!" he laughed nervously while stepping away from me, getting ready to run.

My father's eyes narrowed as he leaped forth with a battle cry and chased after Uncle Hades.

"Looks like Hades did it again." I saw Uncle Eros walk out along with Uncle Zeus, and Uncle Apollo.

I watched my father chase Uncle Hades around for a few more minutes before I finally got up the courage to ask what I had wanted to ask since I started training. "Papa… I wanna learn how to use the blue flame."

Everyone stopped and looked at me and I swore I saw something close to pride run through my father's eyes for a few seconds before he covered it up. I stood my ground while he studied me. '_I gotta show him that I can do it. I'm strong enough!"_

"You can't even access your flame yet," he started to turn away, "besides your just a-" I stopped that thought with a quick ball of fire to his back. Realizing my mistake a little too late as he turned to look at me with surprise.

I knew if I ran my punishment would be terrible, if not worse than it would be if I just stood there. Uncle Hades made to grab me up but was stopped but Uncle Apollo. "No he did it, let Aries work this out."

"But he'll-WAIT! Are his eyes blue?! He's glowing too!" Uncle Hades exclaimed loudly.

"By Selene he is! Go get Selenity Hades! Quickly, before this gets out of hand!" Uncle Eros cried out.

He hesitated, "Quickly! Go Hades!" Uncle Zeus spoke up spurring the man on, and everyone turned back to look at me.

"I can do it." I spoke quietly as the glow around me increased looking more and more like blue flames. My father began to glow in an attempt to show who the more dominate was, but my glow increased each time raising the temperature in the room.

With my own battle cry I charged him, my bokken hitting the floor with a clatter. The little fight lasted for all of ten seconds and ended when I landed a lucky punch to his face. He sat up on his elbows, and looked at me with surprise. I took one step forward before I wavered and fell forward to the ground.

*~* End Flashback*~*

I nearly died that day if Queen Selenity had not come running in when she did. I was never able to access that power again with my father around; though my training did get more vigorous. Queen Selenity said it was my need to prove myself to my father that allowed me to access it, but she was not able to figure out why I could never do it again

This path would have continued had I not met **him**. He is Kage, a saiyajin, one of the Silver Alliances most hated enemies. And it was Kage who helped me see that things are not always as they seem. I learned how easy it was to become one of the enemies when I spent time amongst their ranks, as well as what it was like to be a saiyajin.

It all started shortly after my sister was given her powers as Sailor Mars. We were all visiting Serenity's uncle King Souron of Pandorn, which is close to the Outer Rim (haha Star Wars reference!) when they attacked, targeting Serenity.

Everyone knows that Ki and Chi do not mix well. In fact in a fight between the two whoever lands the first hit wins. None of us were ready for this fight. Hell the majority of us were only ten years old. I was twelve along with Haruka of Uranus, and Michiru of Neptune. The eldest of our group was Setsuna of Pluto at fourteen.

All I could see and hear was Serenity crying. Everything seemed to slow down as I realized what I needed to do. I needed to access the blue flame in order to save my princess. But the last time I had used it I had almost died in the process.

**BORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Well there it is! The prologue to my story! Please review!!! If you flame it just know that I will dedicate my next chapter to you and continue writing as I have been!

Originally I had the Gundam Wing guys as the fathers, but I wanted to work them in differently. I know from experience that if I use them with a Sailor Moon/DBZ crossover it's very busy, but my plans for the story changed. You will see however that the Gundam guys are somewhat the embodiments of their fathers, mirroring them in many ways.

Sayonara!


	2. This Sucks!

Hiya! It's me Uzume! Here with the second chapter of The Fire Within. And for those who were wonderin' Hinokami means God of Fire.

Disclaimer: I only own the names Kage, and Tennku. I DO NOT own the characters themselves…they are original DBZ characters. I own Amaranth and Hinokami though. Oh and Souron of course.

**-BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!-**

I watched as Serenity and the others laughed and played in the gardens; talking about boys and other girly stuff.

"It's sickening isn't it?" I turned to see Haruka looking slightly disheveled.

"Yeah. What happened to you?" I looked my comrade in arms over.

He laughed ( AN. yes he, I did not make a mistake!), "I got caught up in all that a few minutes ago before you got out here."

I bit my lip trying not to laugh, but it was hard. Haruka might not be a girl, but he was still a senshi. And the girls tried desperately for some reason to make him girly. It was hilarious really.

"It's not funny Hino! What if it was you that had gotten caught?" he growled out.

"Yeah it is! And it wasn't me it was YOU!!" I lost it and fell on the ground laughing.

Just as he was about to retort there was an explosion and I heard Serenity scream. I jumped up and tried to see through the smoke. "Shit! What the hell was that?" I heard Haruka cough.

"I don't know…but whatever it is…it's got loads of Ki…" _Which isn't good, _I silently thought.

Finally the smoke cleared and we all saw something that made our hearts stop. There holding a struggling Serenity was a couple of Saiyajins, at least I could identify one of them as a saiyajin. _Kuso!_ _None of us are ready for this!_ We are good….but not that good…

Hell the majority of us were _ten_! Haruka, Michiru, and I were twelve, and Setsuna was fourteen…but still! Another major problem was we didn't even have ALL of the Planetary Generals with us…the others were still in the training hall finishing up.

One of the saiyajins had spiky black hair going in all directions, coal black eyes, and a stupid grin on his face. The other had a strange shade of purple hair and blue eyes. He was the one who had hold of Serenity. (! It's Trunks and Goten!)

"Hey Kage! I think they think they can take us on!" The stupid one exclaimed. ( AN. sorry Goten lovers it will only be said once!)

The one with the purple hair, _Kage_, looked directly at me and smirked. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap! _Out of all the Saiyajins for us to meet we had to come face to face with what was practically their God! He and his friend Tennku were some of the best fighters and were part of what mother called theShinoshounin or merchants of death. Uncle Hades said that most people simply called them Death Dealers. (A.N. I've been watching Underworld)

"Hino-kun! What are we gunna do?" Minako asked me.

Never taking my eyes of Kage I said the one thing that practically signed my will. "We have to fight them. We are the only ones who are here. No one else will get here in time…." I paused then sent him a smirk that actually made him curious as to what I was gunna say, "besides…It'll be fun."

"But…okay…You heard the guy! Henshin yo!" she ordered. And with a flash of lights all eight scouts stood behind me.

Makato whooped behind me" LETS KICK SOME SAIYAJIN BUTT!" [A.N. hey they are 10 cant have then cussing just yet!]

"HAI!!" Haruka cracked her knuckles. (AN. I'll explain!)

I knew we never stood a chance. But Serenity's pleas urged me to keep going. She was crying. She was scared. I needed to protect her. I should have been watching more closely! If I had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened! I clinched my hands into fists and ground my teeth slightly.

Both Sayajins raised their eyebrows and were about ready to laugh at us when it happened. Serenity let out one last cry and her crescent glowed and Kage dropped her cussing in Saiyago.

"HARUKA! NOW!" I screamed. Haruka sprung into action and grabbed her bringing her back to us.

I lifted her chin and told her to look at me; she did "Daijoubu Ren-chan?"

She nodded and I noticed her cheek was bleeding. My eyes narrowed and I looked back up at the two who dared to hurt Serenity. "Protect her Haruka."

"But Hino!"

"Do it!"

"Hai."

Kage's eyes were really wide now. And his friend Tennku had stopped laughing. I could vaguely hear someone say "he's glowing blue again!" and "Go get Queen Selenity!"

'_So the blue flame has decided to visit me again…_' I smirked again as I looked down at my hand.

I fell into a fighting stance and waited for him to comply. It took him a few seconds but he followed suit and I leaped into action my aura expanding. Everything was a flurry of kicks and punches and I could vaguely could feel my parents and the others come running up.

With a battle cry my aura expanded again this time however it was like a volcano erupted. Blue flames licked at my feet and fingers. My already bright red hair turned redder and my eyes turned a bright blue.

Suddenly i saw blonde out of the corner of my eye. _Kaze._ Kaze was Haruka's younger twin sister, and was one of the only other people who could bend her element like I could. Thus where she got her nickname. Kage and Tenkku were giving her a shocked expression...they looked like they had seen a ghost. With her own battle cry Kaze attacked Tenkku, leaving me with Kage.

Not giving Kage a chance to recover and show what he had up his sleeve I attacked again, this time hitting my mark. But, not without consequences. We had both managed to land punches on each other's faces; sending the other flying into our companions when our charged Ki and chi met with an explosion.

My last waking thought was '_That was fun. Wouldn't mind doing it again…bastard…he got me…'_

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#

Hinokami sighed for what must have been the twentieth time that day. They were on La Na visiting the Terran Royals. Stupid humans… Why did Queen Selenity want an alliance with them anyways…they were barbaric. They started wars for no reason!

He looked out the window at the rain. Stupid rain... His reflection looked back at him and the scar on his bottom lip was a constant reminder of how he almost died for a second time in his life. Stupid Kage…It had been six years since that day.

He looked up at the sound of Serenity's giggles. She was walking with Endymion again; batting her eyelashes coquettishly. Stupid Endymion…Hino seethed inwardly. Before their engagement it had been him that had made her laugh like that. Now she spent all her time with that Terran prince.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go rest man. You need it."

He smiled, "Thanks Haruka."

"No problem."Haruka smiled back.

As he was walking out he could make out that Makato was talking to Minako about how he was acting. "Hino-kun has been acting so strangely since we found out about Serenity's engagement to Endymion..."

"Well he does like her! I even heard father say that if Queen Selenity hadn't of engaged her to Endymion that Hino-kun and Ren-chan would have been engaged!" Minako answered back.

"Yeah! And dad was livid when he found out about the engagement." Rei spoke up.

He smirked, it was true. His father had exploded when he found out. It had taken Uncle Hades and his mother four hours to calm him down. His mother went to plead with Queen Selenity but to no avail. And Uncle Apollo said he could not convince his wife to do otherwise.

His life had been uneventful after the Saiyajins attacked. Well he and Serenity had gotten close. But that was abruptly stopped by her mother. He looked around making sure no one was there. Stupid Queen Selenity…he stopped again to make sure that no one who could read minds was around.

Passing the other generals he noticed that Wufie was once again trying to kill Duo, who ran around laughing like the maniac that he was, and Kaze watching sadly. Poor Kaze, she liked Duo but the idiot either didn't see it or just didn't care. But then again Duo had a thing about getting close to people. He felt that if he got close to them they died. Like his Aunt and Uncle.

Shortly after the fight on Pandorn, they had stopped by La Na because the Queen had gotten a message about a surviving member of the Solarian Royal family. Solaria had been destroyed years before when the Saiyajins attacked taking slaves and killing the rest. King Apollo's eldest sister Haruki had been the Queen of Solaria. She had married Duo's Uncle and had twins. When they got there the poor girl had no memory of who she was or where she had been. However she looked nothing like the late Queen or King of Solaria. The only link to where she had been was the damaged Saiyajin armor she was wearing when they found her. However the girl was now one of the Lunarian Guard.

He and Kaze had barely survived the fight, but the queen had once again come just in time. But something was wrong. All his scars healed but the one of his lip. And he felt different. They had scanned him with the Mercury computer and found that a bond of some sort had been formed. They guessed it was because the Ki was still mixed with his Chi. Kaze was lucky and nothing unexpected happened to her. Me... I was stuck with and odd feeling and random mood swings where I would randomly get pissed at nothing.

Six years…

"Argh! This sucks!" He slumped down in a corner in one of the many halls of the La Na palace, his head in his hands. He hoped beyond hope that Kage's life had been just as shitty as his. In some small way he knew it had been too… Bastard…he knew that he was still alive. That's how the bond worked. And he also knew that he was somewhere here on La Na; which just so happened to be neutral ground for the Inner and Outer Rim Worlds. He had caught a glimpse of the Saiyajin Royal, and he had seen him as well. It had been quite a shock to the Saiyajin to see the younger boy alive. He not being quite as attuned to bonds had no idea he was still alive.

"Doesn't it?" He heard and felt someone sit beside him, but didn't look up.

"Go away. It's bad enough that I know you're here and can't do anything about it. Must you bug me when I wanna be alone?"

"Oh come on! Why does your life suck? Did your girlfriend leave you?"

"I said go away! And it's none of your business!" Hinokami practically screamed.

"Whoa! Man! Sensitive hearing here!" came another voice that he knew.

Hino groaned, "Must you taunt me?! I just wanna be alone is it a crime to wanna be alone so I don't kill something?!"

"Why not just kill it?" Tennku asked in that naive way of his that was annoyingly like Duo.

"Because it isn't that simple…and didn't I say go away?"

"Yeah well we wanna know!"

He looked up at this and blinked. _What the_…since when did they care? "Why?" he asked not completely sure.

Kage sighed. "Just tell us already!"

He laid he head back in his hands and mumbled, "Bastard..."

"Heard that."

"Good."

Kage and Tennku laughed. "Ya know for a guy from a pacifist empire you sure are violent!"

"I'm Martian…we have a tendency to be like that." I looked up at the wall and smiled. "You think I'm violent…you should see my sister…or maybe Makato… she's a Jovian…"

"HINO!" came a cry that I had become accustomed to over the past six years. _Kaze…_

I turned my head and jumped up to see a flurry of dress and blonde curls smash into me. She was crying this time. Duo must have really done it this time to get her crying this hard.

Her hair was to her waist and fell in plae blonde curls at the ends. She had the pale skin of a Lunarian, and sky blue eyes that held a mischiveous glint to them.

Suddenly Kaze seemed hyper aware of who was around her and she jumped back wiping her face off ready for a fight.

"KAZE! We can't you know that!" I scolded her slightly. Haruki's face turned five different shades of pink and she looked down.

I narrowed my eyes when I noticed Kaze seemed to fidget under Kage's stare, who was looking at her with that same shocked look almost as if he had seen a ghost he had given her six years ago. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from him. I took my generals jacket off and placed it on her shoulders and shot him a look that said quit it or else. Turning to look at Tennku I found he had a similar expression to that of Kage.

**-BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK-**

In the manga Michiru stated that Haruka was both male and female. I'm using that in my own twisted way. I took it and added the Star Lights element to it. So Haruka is a guy when not in senshi form and a girl when she is.

Now for Trunks and Goten. They WILL not be called their original names till later. And that will be in the next story. And I know it was kinda cliché to call Trunks a God basically. But he is their greatest fighter and is revered as such. He is still in the royal family, and Goten is still related to Goku. That will be explained later in the story.

And yes Kage and Kaze WILL be getting to know each other. As for why they are looking at her like that…well if you pay attention in the next chapter or so you will be able to see why. If you don't see it then your really stupid cuz its out in the open. However....if you can tell by what I've typed so far Kage and Kaze WILL NOT be getting together....

Should I continue with their conversation? Lemme know what you think!

Please review!

Ja!


	3. I'm Leaving

Hey! I'm back! And thank you for the one review… I hope more people will read! It makes me sad that I've only had one review…but I'm gunna keep writing because I like it and so did that one reviewer. Well here it is the third chapter. I'm gunna say this now. There will be slight hints of Yaoi in here. Only hints though! You might not be able to catch them.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine at all!

!#$%*()(*&^%$#

"This is getting ridiculous!"Hino muttered under his breath. He peaked around the dark corner and let his eyes adjust to the surrounding inky blackness.

He honestly felt like he was sneaking away to see some forbidden lover. "HELL NO!" he shook his head in disgust. "That's just sick!"

"What's sick Hino-kun?"

"AH SHIT!"Hino jumped and turned. "Uhhh Serenity-hime! Uhhh what are you doing here?"

"Silly I wanted to see what you were doing!" She giggled. "You've been so distant lately…"

"Well **you've** been so busy with Endymion." Hino frowned.

Serenity's eyes widened. "Is that what this is about?"

"What what is about Serenity-hime?"

"Would you stop calling me that?! What happened to just calling me Ren-chan or Usako?"

Hino sighed, "Look, Ren, it's just-"

"HEY! PSSST!"

"It's just-"

"PSSST! Hino!"

Serenity tilted her head, "What is it Hino-kun? And who is that?"

"It's no one. It's just-."

"HEY!! PSSST!!!"

"WHAT?! Would you hold on one damn second? I gotta take care of something!" turned and shouted into the darkness.

"Well geeze asshole…" the voice muttered

"Bastard…" Hino countered.

"Heard that!" Another voice added

"Good!" He turned back to her. "Look you're engaged to him okay? That's what my problem is! And dad is talking about engaging me to Hotaru! I like Firefly and all, but she is like a sister. We can't keep up with the type of relationship that we had if you're engaged to him and she is engaged to me. It isn't possible!"

"But-" Serenity whined.

He put his finger in her lips, "No but Usako… We can still be…friends..." Hino winced "but that's all."

His nickname for her effectively silenced her. He smiled and hugged her. "I'm going away for awhile… I lost myself…. and I've found some friends that can help me back 'kay? Tell my dad sorry I'm not the son he always wanted, but I'll make him proud of me one day. Tell Rei I'm proud of her and mom that I love her, and Wufie that he will make a great general."

Holding her out at arm's length he was about to let her go when she crashed into him and wouldn't let go. "Don't leave me! I don't like him! He is so boring! And all he talks about is himself! And he is so possessive!"

He sighed and knew that if she asked again he wouldn't leave. And obviously so did Kage because he stepped out into the light effectively catching Serenity's attention.

"What is he doing here Hino-kun?" She looked up at him, "You're…You're going with him?"

"Look I promise I'll bring him back to you okay? I'm helping him just as much as he is helping me."

"What?"

"Usako…you remember how your mother said that I was connected to him somehow? Well the bond is a lot stronger than we thought. We can tell what the other is thinking, and feel what the other is feeling…and Kage…isn't that bad…besides…he's sorry aren't ya Kage?"

"What?! Oh yeah! Yes I am." Kage smiled suddenly.

Tennku stepped out "Guys seriously we gotta go! Oh! Hey Princess!" he waved and gave a huge grin before running off.

"Hey…" she said half-heartedly.

Hino unsheathed his Kantana. "Here Usako…I want you to have this. Whenever you miss me just look at this and it will be like I'm right beside you okay? Don't let anyone know that you have it. In fact go put it in your room before you wake anyone up."

All she could do was nod. He smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll be back I promise… I'll come back and get you and we can leave all this behind…just you and me!"

He could feel something within Kage stir a little at his proclamation to Serenity and decided that it was time to go. Letting her go he turned and ran off into the darkness, leaving Kage and Serenity alone. Kage looked at Serenity one last time glaring at her and turned to leave.

"Kaze is in tears because of you…"

He turned to look at her, but she had already walked away.

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()__)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$

Well there ya' go! The third chapter! Not that long I know. But yeah as you can see there is tension between Serenity and Kage and I'm gunna go ahead and tell you it isn't because he tried to kill her either. Again the idea I have will be explained in later chapters and thoroughly explained in a side story that explains Kage's part of the story.

Well REVIEW PLEASE flame if ya like but I WILL dedicate the next chapter to you!

Ja!


	4. Operation: Kidnap Serenity

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long but I just wasn't in the mood to write. I honestly don't know if anyone is reading this….but oh well I'll keep going cuz I've gotten permission to use Arisugawa's Locket in the sequel to this and I'm really excited about writing it.

Disclaimer: don't own anything of Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z all I own are the names Tennku, Kage, and the character Hinokami.

**Thisismyborder****Thisismyborder****Thisismyborder****ThisismyborderThisismyborder****Thisismyborder****Thisismyborder**

*~*SOMWHERE IN THE GALAXY A FEW YEARS LATER*~*

Hinokami, Kage, and Tennku managed to cause massive chaos running about the universe. They were like brothers; always pulling pranks on each other as well as looking out for one another. Tennku and Kage being older made sure that the younger teen knew everything possible about the Outer Rim Worlds.

It was hard making people believe that the red head was from the Outer Rim. With his pale skin, vibrant red hair, molten gold eyes and his lithe body Hinokami was an exotic being that stood out amongst the muscular Saiyajins; who normally had black or dark brown hair and dark eyes with skin tanned from Vegetasai's desert like surface.

But then again he wasn't alone, Kage stuck out like a sore thumb as well. And his family didn't exactly like the Martian. Well… his cousin did but Hino was sure that Vegeta's father would cure him of that as the boy got older.

The past two years had been spent teaching him what it meant to be a Saiyajin. And soon he began to lapse into what could only be called a Saiyajin like attitude towards the Silver Alliance. His already failing faith in the Silver Alliance had finally vanished after spending time amongst the Saiyajins especially Tennku's family who had slowly but surely accepted the boy as well as many of the other lower-class families.

He had found out that Tennku had a brother named Bardock who had two sons named Radditz and Kakorrot. Bardock was a genius and one of the leading scientists on Vegetasai. Radditz was well on his was to being an Elite (the once well known Shinoshounin). Kakorrot who looked like his father appears to not be the smartest boy in the world, but the kid was a genius on the battle field much to his brothers' displeasure. You never really knew what that kid was thinking behind that stupid grin. But as soon as his feet touched the battle field, that's when his genius came to life.

Hino had never been one for wearing Saiyajin armor. It reminded him too much of the sailor fuku that the scouts wore for some odd reason. So he stuck to his loose training pants or his Martian General armor; which had be modified so he didn't make it known he was Martian.

He even found out that Kage's life HAD been as shitty as his had been, if not worse. Kage had only allowed himself to care about 2 people in his life other than Hino himself. One of those people being Tennku and the other being a slave named Asahi (who many of the Saiyajins claimed Hino reminded them of).

Asahi's mother had been one of the slaves captured in Vegetasai's attack on Solaria. At the time she was pregnant and gave birth to twins. Asahi's brother had run off as soon as he was old enough, promising to come back for her.

Asahi had become the playmate to a young Kage, but at the age of six she was taken away when her powers began to surface. Kage met her again a few years later when he joined the Shinoshounin. This time however they were more than friends. It ended with her and her brother leading a revolt with the other slaves against King Vegeta , where she died. The girl, I later found out was the reason why Kage and Tennku had acted like they did towards Haruki…she acted exactly like her…Kage said it was the look in her eyes, michevious but innocent.

He and Kage were nowhere near to understanding the bond; but they did know that it had gotten stronger the more they spent time together. But with the bond getting stronger some other things began to happen between Kage and Hino.

Neither liked to be left alone with the other and refused to explain why. At times when it couldn't be helped they could be seen standing uncomfortably together.

Despite who his father was Hino had always had some strangely feminine qualities. When asked he would grumble and then explain that every soul was like a yin-yang symbol, one half being the feminine or yin side of the soul and the other masculine or yang. He even explained that with rebirth a male could very well be reborn as a female, because it's not the body that is reborn but the soul that is reborn to a similar body.

Thankfully the only person who seemed to notice the tension between the two was Tennku; though he never asked. Hino knew for a fact that Kage didn't quite understand what was going on and didn't feel like understanding it himself. Every time he thought about it he would just get confused and completely pissed at himself. He was supposed to be in love with Serenity…but Serenity was to marry Endymion…well not if he went back and stole her away. And he knew for a fact that Kage wouldn't mind seeing Kaze…he and Tenkku said they felt a need to protect the girl.

In fact, that was what they were doing right now. Or that was what Kage and Tennku had said they were doing. They had left in the middle of the night rather quickly and without warning, caliming that Hino needed to see his family again as it was.

As of right now they were on the way back to La Naa, where the royals of the Silver Alliance just happen to be.

*~*Hino*~*

Hino walked out of his room on the ship, his loose training pants hanging low on his hips and a towel slung across his shoulders. He now stood at a good 6 ft and still retained his lithe body, but had gained some muscles along the way and if possible his exotic look only increased. His once short red hair had grown out but was cut in an asymmetrical style with the front reaching his chin and the back very short. He now wore a constant smirk that he was sure mirrored his fathers. All in all he was the embodiment of the god that the he was named for; the God of Fire. And made quite a few heads turn.

He was still not sure exactly how he would steal her away…but he would and there was nothing that weak human prince could do about it.

Passing by the training room he saw Kage practicing with his broad sword that Hino had had forged for him. (He had convinced Kage that weapons did not limit your mobility in a fight.) His heart thudded against his chest and he cursed knowing Kage felt it, luckily Tennku chose that moment to tackle him to the ground.

"AH! SHIT! What the fuck man?!"

Kage stopped and turned around and shook his head at the site of Tennku sitting on Hino's back bouncing up and down like a kid begging for candy. (A.N no Tennku isn't gay he just knows that it annoys the hell outta Hino. And tries to keep the guy on his toes.)

"You were distracted again! You should've been able to sense me from across the ship!" Tennku answered.

"Yeah well if we're gunna pull this off then I've gotta think of somethin!"

He felt Kage's heart speed up before it slowed down again.

*~*Kage *~*

He had never really liked Serenity. Well that's not true, he did like the girl it's just that she caused Hino so much pain. At least that's what he told himself constantly. But he knew that Hino would never truly get over the girl. He had loved her for too long to just up and get over her, who he had to admit was pretty with her silver hair and innocent sapphire eyes.

He was truly sorry for attacking her, but he didn't regret it one bit. If he hadn't then he and Hino would have never met. He smiled, so he probably should be nicer to her when they finally got her. Besides his smile broadened, because of the bond some of Hino's feelings were transferred to him for some reason. So when Hino's heart would beat for her so would his. And it also helped that she was cute. 'Ugh this shit is too confusing!'

A very interesting scene involving the three of them popped into his head and he shook it away hoping beyond hope that he had erased it before Hino caught it. Looking at Hino he noticed that he was too distracted with getting Tennku off of him, and thanked the gods silently. Then smiled again as a thought of Haruki come to his head. This one stayed long enough that he KNEW Hino had caught it. He looked at Hino again and confirmed that yes Hino had caught that one and was indeed glaring at him for it. HE just grined and shrugged at him.  
*~*Third Person*~*

The computer beeped suddenly catching their attention. Tennku climbed up off a Hino and helped the younger guy up.

"I guess we are almost there. Let's go get ready for 'Operation: Kidnap Serenity!!" Tennku threw his fist in the air.

The other two just looked at him for a few seconds, looked at each other then back at him.

"Why are we friends with him again Kage?"

"Because he entertains us."

"GUYS!!!"

**hahaididitagain****hahaididitagain****hahaididitagain****hahaididitagainhahaididitagain****hahididitagain****Thahaididitagain**

Should I end it here? Nah I'm not that mean so I'll keep going!  
!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#*()_(*&^%$#!^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&

An hour later they had finally made it to where they would be staying for the short time they were there. Now all they had to figure out how to get Serenity. Hino knew for a fact that she was never alone; maybe he could distract Minako or somethin. Suddenly he smiled like the cat that got the canary.

"I've got it!"

"What?"

"Minako and Makoto!"

The others just looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Hino rolled his eyes and sighed, "Minako and Makoto are known to be boy crazy. All you gotta do is distract them enough with a cute guy and you got them hook, line and sinker!"

Now all they had to do was decide which one of them would distract Minako and Makoto while Hino grabbed Serenity.

*!#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

On their way to execute the plan they heard some news that made Hino's heart stop. The royals had returned home because the attacks on Serenity had gotten worse. There had even been a few on La Naa of all places. Shortly after the return home each of the kingdoms had been attacked and had fallen. Now the only two kingdoms that were left were the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Monarchy.

Another bit of information that had surprised Hino was that Vegetasai had fallen as well. Though it was said that the planet was destroyed by a large asteroid, it was rumored that it was Freeza . Though Kage and Tennku looked sad they were by no means shocked. They explained that they had been warned years before that it would happen. That was the reason they had left so quickly.

Now all they had to do was get to the Moon Kingdom before it fell…

niagatididIahaniagatididIahaniagatididIahahniagatididIahahniagatididIahahniagatididIahahniagatididIahah

Okay people that is the fourth chapter! I hope you all like it…if ya don't oh well! BYES!

And as for the borders….i got bored at school….who wouldn't do something crazy while waiting for your next class which is 2 hours away!?


	5. Attack the Universe Day

Uzume: hey guys this is the last chapter of this part of the story! I hop you enjoy it!

!#$%^&*()+_)(*&^%$!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()_

After leaving La Na Hino, Kage, and Tennku went to where Pandoron should have been. All that was left of this once great planet was a dark empty shell run over by the Negaverse. They had barely managed to escape with their souls when they had landed.

"What the hell is going on? Is it Attack the Universe Day or something?" Hino practically screamed.

Kage and Tennku winced and looked at each other. They could understand why someone would wanna get rid of Vegetasai..after all the Saiyajins were hated by many in the universe. That was a no brainer… but who would wanna attack a pacifist empire? Oh wait…they had…

"Hino…can you think of ANY reason why someone would wanna attack Serenity?"

Hino paused for a few minutes before he answered, "Well, there are plenty of reasons…I mean she is the heir to the universe after all… her family is the essence of pacifism…they want to spread it throughout the universe…" he paled quickly. "Oh shit…no way there is no way they could have figured that out! No one knows about that except the royal families… and even then not ALL of them know...."

Tennku looked at Hino, "What? What is it?"

Hino paused again, "Serenity isn't full blooded Lunarian."

Kage rolled his eyes, "We knew that. After all her father is Solarian."

Hino laughed, "That's what Queen Selenity wanted everyone to believe when Serenity was born…Apollo isn't her real father. Serenity is half-"

Suddenly the computer started beeping like crazy and a bright silver light washed over the ship.

THEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEEND

Uzume: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Awful way to end it huh? Well guys I hope you liked it! I know I sorta left it hangin and that it's really short…but I REALLY wanna wait till the next story to explain who Usagi's real father is and what she really is. And I was runnin out of ideas. If you can think of an Idea of WHO or WHAT Usagi is...then email me at pandora_.

Ja!


End file.
